The present invention relates to a toy machine gun and particularly to one which, when in use, can create both a kickback and a gun shot sound so as to make the user feel as though he is shooting a real machine gun.
Conventional toy guns can be classified into three categories as follows:
I. The first type of toy gun merely provides a sound and fails to provide the user with a real gun shooting feeling. PA0 II. The second type of toy gun generates a large explosion sound together with a powder smell by firing gunpowder in the gun, but it is quite dangerous and it may easily cause an accident. PA0 III. The third type of top gun is similar to the second type except that the gun powder is replaced by a toy bullet. Such a toy bullet can be shot out of the toy gun and, therefore, it is also quite dangerous and may easily cause an accident.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to obviate and mitigate the drawbacks of the conventional toy guns.